Camael
"His name is Camael. He's the ruthless leader of the Powers and when he's ordered to do something, virtually nothing stops him from finishing the job." : —Oracle describing Camael. Camael, or "Cam" for short, is the Leader of the Powers, a higher caste of angel responsible for keeping the lower angels in line. He is claimed to be the leader of the forces that expelled Adam from the Garden of Eden. Camael is an angel who revanges the light, also war-like and punishes those who are against God. Also known as an angel of Love, he is covered with fire. Camael was also the protégé of the archangel Ariel, who mentioned that “''I taught you almost everything you know.” He was defeated, but not killed, by Oracle when he was sent to kill Ariel. History Early Life As a Power, Camael was created sometime after Oracle, the archangels, and cherubim, making him one of the oldest angels of Heaven. Camel was also the protégé of Ariel, who hinted that she taught him almost everything he knows. Camael mentioned that he was also among the angels that fought the Turok-Hans. When Lucifer rebelled against God and Heaven, Camael mentioned that he chose to side with God and fought by Ariel’s side when fighting his own siblings. Camael was also mentioned among the angels that went looking for Oracle when he disappeared. Powers and Abilities Being the oldest, strongest, and leader of the Powers, Camael is a higher angel with considerable strength, remarkable power, and incredible fighting skills, even in comparison to the archangels and cherubim. He is a leader among the Powers as evident in his red armor and clothing. His rank contributes to his strength and combat prowess. *'Immortality' - Camael, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. He is thousands of years old. Camael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he was created sometime after the archangels and cerubim were. *'Angelic Possession' - Camael, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. *'Manifestation''' - Like all higher angels, Camael was granted a corporeal body to exist on earth. *'Invulnerability' - Camael, like all angels, is resistent to most forms of harm, and can't even be harmed by a vast majority of beings including demons, but he can be greatly damaged by angelic weapons, or while fighting other angels. *'Superhuman Strength' - As the strongest of the Powers, Camael, like all angels, dramatically increases the strength threshold of his host, endowing them with super strength. His strength is such that he can overpower other creatures such as spirits, humans, monsters, demons, and even most of his angelic siblings. He can even stand against Ariel in battle (albiet while the latter was human), although he had to gain the upper hand and utilize his enhanced reflexes to strike a fatal blow. It is also shown that he can break thin empyrean steel blades with ease. Despite their intiall confrontation, Oracle was able to catch Furiad by surprise and restrain him to a wall easily, showing his superior angelic strength and Camael's insufficiency in powerly strength. *'Wings' - Camael can unfurl his enormous feathery wings from his upper back. As a higher power, his wings are red. **'Flight' - His wings allow him to fly at high speeds. **'Wing Shields' - His wings protected him from the gunfire of Vega's military and Alex's handgun. **'Wing Blades' - His wings can slice humans in half. *'Heightened Senses' - Camael's senses allowed him to smell human scent on Oraacle. *'Swordsmanship' - Camael's heightened reflexes and centuries of experience allow him masterful swordsmanship skills. *'Healing Factor' - When Camael vessel does get damaged by something angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. *'Telepathy' - Camael, like all angels, can read human thoughts. **'Dreamwalking' - Camael, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. *'Teleportation' - Camael, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth except for places that are covered in Enochian 'symbols. *'Illumination' - Camael can obliterate buildings and beings completely by emitting bright light from his body. *'Superhuman Intelligence' - Camael possesses a good amount of knowledge. *'Induced Sedation' - Camael, like all angels, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. Weaknesses Even though Camael is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful of the Powers, he still has weaknesses inherited in all angels. *'Enochian Sigils' - Camael cannot locate someone if they are branded with enochian sigils. *'Enochian Banishing Sigils' - Camael can be banished by enochian banishing sigils that bring out a powerful light that sends him away. *'Holy Fire' - Even though he is the leader and most powerful of the powers, Camael can still be trapped in a holy ring of fire. *'Angelic Blades' - Angelic blades are capable of harming and killing Camael. *'Normal Angels' - While Camael is a power and is a normal angels superior, normal angels are strong enough to fight him. *'Higher Angels' - Higher angels such as Cherubim, like Zechariah, Archangels, like Michael, Uriel, and Ariel, and Seraphim, like Oracle, can overpower Camael. *'Death's Scythe' - Can kill anything. *'Death' - As literately the bringer of death, Death can kill anything. *'God' - As the creator of Camael, God can kill, annihilate, and destroy any angel. Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Higher-tier Angels